Godzilla Vs. Voltron : Final Fate of Planet Arus
by nebullaone
Summary: A mutation threat infects the plants and animals of Planet Arus, giving birth to a new and deadly Godzilla. The only hope is for the re-activiation of the mighty Voltron, who has been out of commission for over thirty years! Can a new Voltron crew re-acti


Godzilla Vs. Voltron: The Final Fate of Planet Arus  
  
By Ramsin Tamraz  
  
"From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. The legend of Voltron, defender of the universe. A mighty robot, loved by good and feared by evil.  
  
As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. On planet Earth, a Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the solar system, they maintained peace across the universe. Until, a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy. Voltron was needs one more. This is the story, of the super force of space explorers. Specially trained and sent by the alliance to bring back...Voltron, Defender of the Universe."  
  
Voltron, Defender of the Universe...  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Thirty years has passed since the final battle with King Zarkon and his son Prince Lotor. Thanks to the mighty Voltron, Zarkon died a disgraceful death and his evil kingdom on Planet Doom died with him. His son however was tried and convicted to the Planet of the Prisoners to spend the rest of his life in shame and loneliness.   
  
As the years passed, Arus no longer needed the protection of Voltron, so the great robot retired and the lions remained as monuments on top of the Mountain of Voltron. The heroic Voltron Force retired as well, but most of them have left Arus to continue their lives on Earth. Keith and Allura however remained, and for twenty-five years have ruled as the King and Queen of Planet Arus. Their twin children, Princess Bietra and Prince Alfor, grew up to be the Galaxy Alliance's best scientists, and to this day work continuously for the benefit of Arus and it's neighboring planets.  
  
THE MUTATION THREAT  
  
For several months, Planet Arus's ozone layer has been showing signs of disintegration because of an unknown source of nuclear radiation. As a result of the radiation, many species of plants and animals have been showing signs of cellular mutation. Bietra and Alfor have temporarily regenerated the ozone layer, but have not yet been successful in finding the cause of the nuclear radiation, or reversing the mutation process. Although the mutations in the plants and animals have been minor, there have been sightings and reports of a mutated sea creature so large that it causes tremors when it walks on land and towers above many of the planet's tallest mountains. So far there have been no reports of any damage caused by this giant sea mutated creature, but there are many who remain in fear.  
  
One night, Keith wakes up from bed and finds Allura awake and in deep thought. She's been this way ever since the mutation crises began, always seemed preoccupied and never been able to get enough sleep.   
  
"Have trouble sleeping again?" Asked Keith.  
  
"I was just thinking," Answered Allura.  
  
"Allura, you can't keep on doing this, you have to get some sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry Keith, I'm just so worried."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Keith. "In the days of King Zarkon, such happenings would be directly pointed to his evil doings, but during this age, I'm also not sure what to think about all of this."  
  
Allura remained silent, but Keith put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm just as concerned as you are about the ozone and the mutations, but Bietra and Alfor will think of something. Tomorrow we have the meeting with the Galaxy Alliance, so you should try to get some sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep Keith, I just have too much on my mind. If we don't find a permanent way to stop the disintegration of the ozone, we may need to evacuate the planet."  
  
"Listen my dearest," said Keith. "You know as well as I do how much Arus has gone through in the past. Whatever happens, we will survive."  
  
Allura goes back to bed and manages to fall asleep, but her mind is fully awake. Ever since the mutation crises began, she has been in deep regret of a decision she made thirty years ago, a decision she wishes that she had never made...   
  
CAUSE AND EFFECT  
  
The next day, five members of the Galaxy Alliance from Earth arrived for a meeting with the king and queen and their twins. The twins brief the members with their latest reports of the ozone layer, and about the mutations. One of the members, Captain Sisko, asks about the rumors that he have been surfacing about a gigantic mutated creature on Arus.  
  
"Yes, there has been reports and sightings of giant a mutation," reported Bietra. "But at this point there isn't enough evidence to substantiate the existence of such a creature. What people claim to be tremors of the creature's footsteps could very well be volcanic activity."  
  
"Princess Bietra, I'm sure you are a person well aware of Earth's history. So I'm sure you're also aware of Godzilla is that correct?" Asked Captain Sisko.  
  
"Yes I am Captain," answered Bietra.  
  
"Then you now the kind of a creature Godzilla was?" Asked Captain Sisko. "How he was born out of nuclear radiation and contamination. The death and destruction he caused was immeasurable. I don't want to see Arus go through what Earth did."  
  
"Neither do I Captain," said Bietra.  
  
"Then you shouldn't dismiss the possibility of a creature similar to Godzilla existing on Arus. I know Voltron hasn't been functional for almost thirty years, but if Godzilla exists on Arus, then you should make every effort to revive him."  
  
Just as Bietra was about to speak, Allura interrupted.  
  
"Captain Sisko, if what you say is true about Godzilla existing on Arus, I'm afraid we must ask the Galaxy Alliance for assistance in stopping him."  
  
Captain Sisko responded, "Queen Allura, I'm confused. You have Voltron, who has not only saved Arus from countless Ro-Beasts, but has saved Earth and many other planets from a number of disasters. And you want us to help you instead of Voltron?"  
  
"Yes Captain," responded Allura. "Voltron cannot help us, and I'm afraid he can never be revived again."  
  
Everyone was looking at each other with confusion and amazement because of the queen's response. Even the king and the twins were puzzled.  
  
"Allura, what's going on?" asked Keith.  
  
"Listen to me all of you," announced Allura. "I know what has been causing the disintegration of the ozone layer and the mutation crises. As a matter of fact, for thirty years I have been hoping that this wouldn't happen, but since it has happened you have the right to know that Voltron is the cause of the unknown radiation that's causing the ozone layer to disintegrate."  
  
"Allura, how could you such a thing?!!" Asked Keith. "If it wasn't for Voltron, Zarkon would've conquered Arus and made slaves of us all. And you would have been Lotor's wife!"  
  
"Keith, I know how much Voltron has helped us, but what I'm saying is true," responded Allura. "Thirty years ago, before the final battle with Zarkon and Lotor, I had a vision of my father King Alfor. He warned me that Voltron must be laid to rest; otherwise a great crisis would fall on Arus. But I disobeyed my father and used Voltron one last time to defeat Zarkon and Lotor."  
  
"Allura, why haven't you said anything about this after all this time?" asked Keith.  
  
"Because I felt that it was my responsibility as ruler of Arus to use Voltron one last time. But I know now that I was wrong, I should've listened to my father. I'm so sorry; all of this is my fault. I'm so sorry."  
  
All became silent. As Allura lowered her head, tears began falling from her face.  
  
Allura's son Alfor gently took his mother's hand and said, "No one blames you for this. You did what you thought was best for Arus. What we must do now is concentrate on regenerating the ozone and stopping all these mutations."  
  
"Our first priority must be Godzilla," said Captain Sisko.  
  
"Captain," said Allura. "Arus has not developed any major weapons for the past thirty years, and Voltron is out of the question. I am formally asking you as the Queen of Arus to defend us from Godzilla."  
  
"We will do what we can Queen Allura, but I imagine that you are also familiar with the history of Godzilla, and how conventional weaponry was never effective against him," responded Captain Sisko.  
  
"What about the Dimensional Tide?" asked Prince Alfor. "I can work on perfecting the old idea."  
  
"I'm sorry Prince Alfor, but Earth will not support the creation or recreation of banned weapons. The creation of the Dimensional Tide resulted in Megaguiras, we will not risk releasing another."  
  
Just then, an alarm sounded and reports came in of Godzilla's first attack on the mainland. Keith activated the monitors and what they saw was shocking. Godzilla had landed in the city of Lydin, one of Arus's largest metropolitan areas, and was destroying everything in his path. His thermonuclear breath incinerated skyscrapers right before their eyes.  
  
"My God!" said the shocked Captain Sisko. "It's him, it's really him. He's back!!!"  
  
THE LEGEND IS REBORN  
  
Captain Sisko quickly sent a message to Earth about Godzilla, and ordered a fleet of fighter ships to intercept him. Estimated time of arrival was three hours. After the meeting was adjourned, the king and queen immediately declared an order to evacuate the entire city of Lydin. Within two hours, Godzilla had caused the destruction of twenty percent of the city and the deaths of almost five thousand people. While the king and queen did everything in their power to evacuate as many people as possible, the fighter ships sent by Earth were approaching to stop Godzilla, and any delays would cause further destruction and casualties.   
  
By the time the ships entered the atmosphere, evacuation teams had already left the city with as many people as possible. Twenty ships intercepted Godzilla, and broke into a group of four as they began their attack. Each group of ships concentrated their power to fire a deadly array of photonic beams at Godzilla, which managed to knock him off his feet. Angered, Godzilla quickly arose and let out a defining roar that shattered windows of homes from miles away. Then, suddenly, Godzilla broke off a piece of a nearby skyscraper and tossed it hundreds of feet into the air, destroying one of the groups of ships.  
  
Amazed at the creature's intelligence, the pilots of the fighter ships decided to split up and surround Godzilla. Each ship fired a swarm of heat seeking Photinic-Full Metal Missiles at Godzilla, which managed to penetrate his hide and cause him immense pain. Godzilla's Organizer G-1 cells quickly healed his wounds, but his anger and lust for revenge drove him wild. One by one, Godzilla knocked several ships out of the sky using his powerful whip-like tale, and devoured the rest with his enormous mouth and razor sharp teeth. Unstoppable, Godzilla continued his rampage and within a few hours, returned to the sea while leaving the entire city of Lydin in ruins.  
  
REVELATION  
  
The next day, the king and queen declared a worldwide emergency and ordered everyone to underground shelters as soon as possible. Godzilla proved to be the most destructive force Planet Arus has ever faced, so the Galaxy Alliance returned to the Castle of Lions for an emergency meeting with the king and queen.   
  
Prince Alfor and Princess Bietra came up with an idea for a weapon called the Mutant Cell Destroyer. It would destroy all the mutating cells from Godzilla's body, thus reverting him back to his pre-mutated form. The only problem was that for the weapon to work, Godzilla needed to be weakened or severely hurt.  
  
The president of the Galaxy Alliance was present at the meeting, and was briefed about Queen Allura's reluctance to reactivate Voltron, but the president didn't see any other alternative.  
  
"Queen Allura, you must reactivate Voltron," pleaded the president "He's the only way we can use the Mutant Cell Destroyer."  
  
"Madam President, I thank you so much for your concern and support, but Voltron is dead. Voltron died before he was even laid to rest. It was because of my refusal to let him rest in peace that brought this crises upon us," responded Allura.  
  
"Listen to me Allura," interrupted Keith. "You are no longer the only ruler of Arus. When we married twenty-five years ago, we took a vow to share each other's responsibilities, and that responsibility includes the survival of Arus. What kind of husband would I be, let alone a king, if I didn't share in that responsibility? Arus needs Voltron now more than ever, and it is my duty as king to see that he is re-activated."  
  
"But what about what my father said about the disaster Voltron will bring if he wasn't laid to rest?" Asked Allura.  
  
"Queen Allura," said Captain Sisko. "I'm somewhat of an expert of visions and prophesies. You said in your vision your father warned you that Voltron must be laid to rest is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is," responded Allura.  
  
"Well then," continued Captain Sisko. "Since the five lions of Voltron are each powered by the five elements of Arus, it is safe to assume that your father could have meant Arus must be laid to rest and not Voltron. You must admit that Arus hasn't been a perfectly peaceful planet; for years environmental, political and cultural problems exist, so this must be what your father was warning you about."  
  
"He's right," interrupted Alfor. "That's why Arus is experiencing this crises. It's not the fault of Voltron, it's our own fault for not taking better care of Arus and it's people."  
  
"Mother, we must agree to reactivate Voltron," pleaded Bietra. "He's the only one who can help us against Godzilla. Once Godzilla is stopped, we can then all work together to make Arus the perfectly peaceful planet that King Alfor wanted it to be."  
  
Allura lowered her head, and for a short moment, closed her eyes. She then made her decision.  
  
"You're right. Voltron must be awakened, Arus needs him now more than ever," declared Allura.  
  
FACE TO FACE  
  
For the next few weeks, there was no sign of Godzilla anywhere around the world. In the meantime, Keith, Allura, the twins and Captain Sisko prepared themselves to pilot the five lions of Voltron. At the same time, the twins also worked around the clock to develop their weapon, the Mutant Cell Destroyer, and installing it in Voltron. Since the battle with Godzilla is predicted to be the most intense battle in the history of Arus, the king and queen ordered all the people of the planet to remain in the underground shelters. All cities, towns and villages around the world have been abandoned, it is hoped to minimize human casualties as much as possible.  
  
Keith and Allura sat in the cockpit of their lions, each reminiscing of the days when the Voltron force would fight courageously against King Zarkon's attacks.  
  
"It feels like being young again doesn't it Keith?" Asked Allura.  
  
"Ya, it sure does," responded Keith. You know Allura, a day hasn't gone by that I don't think about us all being together and working as a team against Zarkon and Lotor. I really miss them, I wish they were here with us to battle Godzilla."  
  
"When this is all over, we should call them back for a Voltron Force reunion," joked Allura. But in the meantime, our beloved twins and Captain Sisko will do fine. They may not have the experience as we do, but they have the heart and the determination. Voltron, Defender of the Universe, will win another battle for Planet Arus."  
  
"Amen!" Said Keith.  
  
As the Voltron force made all preparations to launch, a report came in from across the globe of Godzilla surfacing from the Maia Sea, heading straight for Shalaina, the largest city on Arus.  
  
"Okay team, this is it!" Declared Keith. "Everyone ready to go?"  
  
"Red lion, ready!" responded Bietra.  
  
"Green lion, ready!" responded Alfor.  
  
"Blue lion, ready!" responded Allura.  
  
"Yellow lion, ready!" responded Sisko.  
  
"Then let's go!" commanded Keith.  
  
Finally, the five lions of Voltron leave the mountain that has been their home for the past three decades. Led by the black lion piloted by Keith, they headed for the city of Shalaina, and there will be the greatest battle that Voltron will ever face, a battle that will decide the final fate of planet Arus.   
  
Many citizens of Arus came out of shelter to watch as the lions swam across the skies. Most cheered from the top of their lungs, and the rest wept and prayed that Voltron would save them from a threat that has not only destroyed their homes, but took the lives of their loved ones.  
  
As the Voltron force finally reached the city of Shalaina, they were shocked to see how much of it was annihilated by Godzilla. All the great monuments, statues and skyscrapers that took centuries to build were destroyed in a matter of hours.  
  
As they reached the heart of the city, they spotted Godzilla laying waste to the Tower of Shalaina. It was an awesome and terrifying sight to behold. This was the first time that they had actually seen Godzilla so up close, and the sight of him sent a chilling sensation up their spine.   
  
"My God, I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Allura. "Godzilla puts even the most powerful of Zarkon's Ro-Beasts to shame."  
  
"Well my friends," said Captain Sisko. "You are staring at the eyes of a very close relative of a creature that terrorized Earth for fifty years. Millions were killed and countless cities destroyed. I suggest we all take courage and focus, because if we don't end this, the same thing could happen to Arus."  
  
"Captain Sisko is right...let's end this today!" Said Allura with great courage.  
  
"Ready to form Voltron!" Yelled Keith. "Activate interlocks...dynotherms connected...intracells up...megathrusters are go!"  
  
"Let's go Voltron Force!" Yelled the team in unison.  
  
All five lions converged together and began their legendary transformation into the mighty Voltron.   
  
"Form feet and legs," continued Keith. "Form arms and body. And I'll form...the head!"  
  
As the Voltron force completed their transformation, the mighty robot emitted an energy shockwave that shook the very ground that Godzilla stood on. Each head of the five lions emitted a ferocious roar that Godzilla perceived as a challenge, a challenge that he accepted.  
  
As Voltron made a safe landing in the city, he stood side by side with Godzilla, who was staring with eyes of hatred and growling with anticipation.   
  
ARMAGEDDON  
  
Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Godzilla turned around and used his powerful whip-like tail to knock Voltron off his feet. The Voltron Force were stunned and caught completely off guard. Godzilla took advantage of the situation and used his enormous razor sharp claws to cause some serious damage to Voltron's armor.  
  
"I don't believe this!" said Keith with amazement. "This creature is incredible! None of Zarkon's Ro-Beasts were ever this quick to cause damage to Voltron!"  
  
"We've got to do something or he'll tear Voltron apart!!" yelled Allura.  
  
"Lion Head Attack!!" yelled Keith.  
  
Suddenly, both the arms and legs of Voltron launched their individual lions heads and grabbed a hold of Godzilla and pulled him back away. As the heads returned and reconnected to Voltron, the mighty robot took to the skies and in unison charged up the lion heads to fire a powerful beam of plasma fire. Godzilla anticipated the attack, and seconds before Voltron fired, Godzilla quickly leaped like a leopard behind a skyscraper to shield himself. After Voltron stopped firing, Godzilla broke off a gigantic piece of a nearby skyscraper and tossed it hundreds of feet into the air, knocking Voltron out of the sky.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Said Prince Alfor in amazement. "He's smart, that thing is smart!"  
  
"And fast!" said Princess Bietra.  
  
"We've got to act quickly team," said Captian Sisko. "So what's it going to be?"  
  
"I have a suggestion," said Keith. "Form Blazing Sword!!"  
  
As the mighty lion hands of Voltron rammed together, a powerful beam of energy emerged and materialized into the powerful Blazing Sword.  
  
"Okay team," said Keith. "Let's do it!"  
  
As Godzilla looked on cautiously, Voltron lifted his sword above his head and charged toward Godzilla. At an unbelievable speed, Godzilla leaped at Voltron and knocked the Blazing Sword out of his hand. Godzilla attacked Voltron viciously with his claws and caused severe damage to the mighty robot, but suddenly Godzilla pulled away and looked on as Voltron slowly tried to get back on his feet.  
  
"What in the world is he up to?" Said Keith with amazement. "He could've finished us, why did he pull away?"  
  
"I know this may sound crazy," said Allura. "But it seems like Godzilla wants to fight us honorably, both on our feet."  
  
"But Godzilla's just an animal," said Bietra. "Animals aren't capable of understanding the concept of honor."  
  
"Team," said Captain Sisko. "I think it's wise not to underestimate Godzilla's intelligence."   
  
"Agreed," said Keith.  
  
After Voltron rose on his feet, he emitted a powerful photonic laser beam from his eyes that struck Godzilla in his right arm, causing him intense pain and bleeding. As Godzilla pulled back and roared in agony, Voltron immediately got ready for another strike. Then, before their very eyes, the Voltron force witnessed Godzilla's wound quickly heal itself in a matter of seconds.  
  
"We've got to re-think our strategy team," suggested Captain Sisko. "Godzilla's Organizer G-1 cells will make it even more difficult for us to cause him enough damage long enough to use the Mutant Cell Destroyer."  
  
"We can interrupt the healing process of Godzilla's Organizer G-1 cells with high concentrations of artificial electricity, " suggested Prince Alfor.  
  
"You're right," said Captain Sisko. "Godzilla can't absorb artificial electricity, only natural. You do you're home work kid..."  
  
"Yes, but will this work on this Godzilla?" asked Princess Bietra.  
  
"One way to find out," declared Keith. "Form the Lion Lariat!"  
  
Quickly, Voltron materialized a powerful golden lasso pulsating with artificial electricity and roped it around Godzilla. Unable to break free from the powerful lasso, the artificial electricity caused Godzilla agonizing pain throughout his body, weakening him. The Voltron force took advantage of the situation and fired a barrage of weapons on Godzilla. The eye beam, cross beam, neutron needles, and every other missiles and lasers were fired upon Godzilla.  
  
"We're doing it team!!!" declared Keith with excitement. "Godzilla is getting weaker and weaker! Alfor, activate the Mutant Cell Destroyer weapon and get ready to fire on my command!"  
  
But just as Keith was ready to give the command to fire, Godzilla's body started to glow bright red. Stunned by the blinding red glow, the Voltron force pulled back and witnessed the powerful lasso melt right off Godzilla's body. Quickly, Godzilla gained strength and his Organizer G-1 cells started to swiftly heal his wounds. Godzilla was absolutely furious, his blood was so boiled with rage that he let loose such a powerful roar that it caused a quake with such a magnitude that it was felt from hundreds of miles away. Then, Godzilla's spines crackled with red atomic energy, which caused a scorching heat distortion to emanate from his mouth.  
  
"Team, " said Captain Sisko with fear in his voice. "I think the crap is gonna hit the goose..."  
  
Just then, Godzilla fired a blood red nuclear energy beam from his mouth, striking Voltron with such intense force that it sent the mightiest of robots fifteen miles away. Godzilla roared victoriously and continued his rampage throughout most of the day until he once again disappeared under the sea.  
  
VISIONS AND DECISIONS  
  
For the next few days, Godzilla was nowhere to be found and the Voltron force was back at the Castle of Lions trying to recover both physically and mentally. Another meeting of the Galaxy Alliance was called, but the team was mostly silent throughout most of the meeting, not knowing what else to say because both Voltron and the Mutant Cell Destroyer were heavily damaged. The team felt that they had let Planet Arus down.  
  
Late that night, Allura received another vision from her father King Alfor. The vision was abstract; she saw an image of a wolf battling a lioness, who was trying to protect her cubs. But just when the wolf was closing in on the kill, a swarm of locusts suddenly appeared and attacked the wolf. Weakened by the locusts attack, the lioness quickly gnawed the neck of the wolf and killed it.   
  
When she woke up the next morning, she told the Voltron force about her vision. Captain Sisko had some ideas of what the vision means:  
  
"In prophecy, animals usually represent nations or a kings, so it is safe to assume that in your vision, the lioness represents either Voltron or the Voltron force. The cubs represent Arus or the people of Arus, whom the lioness is trying to protect from the wolf. The wolf obviously represents Godzilla and the mutation threat. Locusts usually represent plagues or diseases, but I don't know exactly what kind of plaque or disease is supposed to attack Godzilla. The mutation threat can be perceived as a plague or a disease, since it is the cause of all the mutations on Arus and Godzilla itself. But I don't see how the mutation threat can be the cause of Godzilla's destruction."  
  
"Captain Sisko," said Princess Bietra. "In my studies of Earth's Godzilla, I remember reading about Godzilla being injected with an Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, just before his battle with Biollante."  
  
"Yes," said Captain Sisko. "And bacteria acts just like a swarm of locusts, it attacks in great numbers and infects its victims to the point of weakness or even death. But we don't know much about this Godzilla to begin with, how can we be certain if the ANEB will have any affect on him?"  
  
"We may not know that much about Godzilla," answered Princess Bietra. "But we do know a great deal about the mutation threat. The Mutant Cell Destroyer destroys the mutating cells once a mutation has been weakened, and if we combined this method with the ANEB, Alfor and I can create a new form of bacteria that will attack and weaken Godzilla's Organizer G-1 cells long enough for the Mutant Cell Destroyer to destroy the mutating cells."  
  
"How long will it take for you and Alfor to do this?" asked Captain Sisko with excitement in his voice.  
  
"If Alfor and I work around the clock we can have the ANEB ready in a few days, but as for repairing the heavy damages on Voltron and the Mutant Cell Destroyer, we're looking at several weeks." Answered Bietra.  
  
"That's not gonna be good enough," said Keith. "Godzilla could attack again any day now. We've got to come up with some kind of defense until Voltron is repaired."  
  
"What about the vehicle Voltron?" suggested Prince Alfor. "Can the Galaxy Alliance get a few engineers together revive him?"  
  
"The vehicle Voltron is nothing but an obsolete piece of hardware on display in the Smithsonian Institute," said Captain Sisko. "And besides, the vehicle Voltron was just Earth's imitation of the true Voltron. Even if it was functional, Godzilla would destroy it with one blast of his thermonuclear heat beam."  
  
"I disagree with you Captain," said Prince Alfor. "The vehicle Voltron was an impressive weapon back in those days. I'm sure if you can make a few updates to his computer systems and coat the armor with photonic artificial diamonds, he would be a good match for Godzilla. Besides, he would be our only defense against Godzilla, at least until we make the repairs to Voltron."  
  
"Alright," responded Captain Sisko. "I'll make preparations to revive it, but I'll issue orders for the robot to be piloted by remote control. The vehicle Voltron is too old and unreliable of a machine to risk the lives of good pilots."  
  
Soon after on Earth, the world's best scientists and engineers began to work around the clock to revive, improve and reprogram the vehicle Voltron. For over twenty years, the vehicle Voltron stood in the Smithsonian Institute as a symbol of Earth's hardworking and brave mean and women who constructed the magnificent machine that saved Earth countless times from invading aliens. As days passed by, the vehicle Voltron launched and headed for planet Arus to do what it was built to do: to defend...  
  
Meanwhile on Arus, repairs and upgrades to the mighty Voltron continue. At the same time, round the clock monitoring systems try to detect any plasma activities around the planet, but so far no signs of any. It is believed that Godzilla must be in hibernation somewhere deep under the sea.  
  
As the vehicle Voltron arrives on Arus, the giant metallic warrior lands near the Castle of Lions, ready for battle. The Voltron force quickly run outside the castle to get a better view of the vehicle Voltron, and are amazed of how gigantic the cousin of Voltron is.  
  
"Wow!" Says Keith. "He must be almost 180 meters high."  
  
"Approximately 195 meters," says Captain Sisko.  
  
"He easily towers above both Voltron and Godzilla," says Queen Allura.  
  
"Yes the vehicle Voltron is big, but it's no Voltron. I just hope it can put up a good fight against Godzilla."  
  
"I'm sure he can Captain Sisko," said Prince Alfor. "I've read about his hand-to-hand fighting ability, something that our Voltron lacks. I know he'll handle well against Godzilla."  
  
Suddenly, a very loud alarm roars from the Castle of Lions, and a message screams from Keith's communicator, "Godzilla has been spotted in the Linnen Sea, he's quickly moving towards the city of Uera!"  
  
"Put the city on red alert, and make sure all the citizens are in underground shelters!" Responds Keith. "Alright Captain, looks like it's time to put the vehicle Voltron to the test."  
  
"Captain Sisko pulls out his communicator and gives his first order to the vehicle Voltron, "Voltron, Godzilla has been spotted in the Linnen Sea and is heading towards the city of Uera. Defend the city at all cost!"  
  
GODZILLA VS. THE VEHICLE VOLTRON  
  
As the Voltron Force return to the castle and continue work on Voltron, the vehicle Voltron takes to the air and heads toward the city of Uera. Within an hour, the vehicle Voltron spots Godzilla nearing the city and charges all his weapons. Godzilla looks up and lays his fiery eyes on the metallic warrior, and as the vehicle Voltron lands between the city and the Linnen Sea, Godzilla slows down and moves with caution. Being a defender of the universe, the vehicle Voltron waits for the attacker to attack, but instead of attacking Godzilla stops and looks at the glowing eyes of his metallic adversary.  
  
Viewing the encounter from the Castle of Lions, Captain Sisko is puzzled of why Godzilla has not attacked.  
  
"What is Godzilla up to?" Captain Sisko asks himself.  
  
Being a creature of extreme intelligence, Godzilla doesn't risk underestimating his enormous metal opponent and moves in cautiously. Sensing Godzilla moving closer and posing a threat to the city, the vehicle Voltron readies for battle and charges his powerful eye beams. Anticipating an attack, Godzilla leaps as fast as lighting towards the vehicle Voltron and knocks him down with tremendous force. Using his powerful razor sharp claws and teeth, Godzilla viciously tears apart the vehicle Voltron's armor, but before causing any further damage, Voltron quickly grabs Godzilla's neck and throws him right back into the Linnen Sea. Furious, Godzilla lets out a monstrous roar and ferociously comes back for another attack. The mighty robot stops Godzilla dead in his tracks by delivering a number of mighty punches and a karate kick so powerful that it sends the titanic mutant right back into the Linnen Sea.  
  
"Wahoooo!!!" Yells an excited Catptain Sisko. "Vehicle Voltron, I love you!!"  
  
Godzilla clearly seems to be outmatched, and develops a different fighting strategy. Godzilla then quickly dives under the ocean and disappears without a trace. Moments later, a strange quake erupts right underneath Voltron's feet, and without warning, Godzilla suddenly comes up from underground and pulls the vehicle Voltron down with him. As both disappear underneath, another and even more violent quake erupts that shakes the entire city, toppling a many skyscrapers in the process. Clearly an enormous and violent battle seems to be taking place underground between the two powerful giants. Then suddenly, the vehicle Voltron bursts out from underneath and is sent hurtling almost a thousand feet unto the air. Just then, Godzilla rises from underneath and lets out an enormous victory roar that shakes the very ground he stood on.  
  
"I don't believe this!!" Screamed Captain Sisko. "He had him, he almost had him!!"  
  
But just then, fifteen different flying vehicles came bursting out of the sky. Voltron had separated into his vehicle form, both the land and sea team. They surrounded Godzilla like a swarm of bees and started attacking him using powerful photonic beams and Full Metal Missiles. They were moving so swiftly around Godzilla that the titanic mutant couldn't even catch a glimpse of a single vehicle. The vehicles were causing so much damage to Godzilla that he was creaming in pain and agony. Even his Organizer G-Cells weren't fast enough to keep up with such an onslaught.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Bietra and Prince Alfor had completed the repairs and weapon modifications to Voltron ahead of schedule, and were preparing to launch the mighty robot. Captain Sisko had informed them that the vehicle Voltron was overpowering Godzilla, and that every second counted if they were to use the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria and the Mutant Cell Destroyer. Quickly, the Voltron Force each got into their separate lions and took off to the skies on rout to the city of Uera.  
  
In the meantime, Godzilla was definitely weakening from the tremendous firepower of the vehicles of Voltron. His muscular legs weren't even strong enough to keep himself on his feet, so the titanic mutant fell to the ground with a tremendous force. Viewing the battle from his monitor, Keith gave the order to proceed and intercept Godzilla.  
  
As the vehicles of Voltron were powering up to form a photonic energy net around Godzilla, the titanic mutant's gigantic spikes crackled with nuclear energy and his body glowed bright red. Suddenly, an extremely powerful shockwave bursts from Godzilla's body and completely obliterated the entire vehicles of Voltron. The Voltron Force was shocked to see Godzilla capable of such destructive power.  
  
"I just can't believe my eyes!" Said an amazed Bietra. "Is there anything that can stop this creature? Look, his Organizer G-1 Cells are already healing his wounds!"  
  
"Okay team, this is it!" Declared Keith. "We've got to end this now!!"  
  
THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
"Ready to form Voltron!" Yelled Keith. "Activate interlocks...dynotherms connected...intracells up...megathrusters are go!"  
  
"Let's go Voltron Force!" Yelled the team in unison.  
  
All five lions converged together and began their legendary transformation into the mighty Voltron.   
  
"Form feet and legs," continued Keith. "Form arms and body. And I'll form...the head!"  
  
As the Voltron force completed their transformation, the mighty robot emitted an energy shockwave, and each head of the five lions emitted a ferocious roar. Godzilla stood below already fully recovered and ready for another battle.  
  
"Okay team," said Keith. "Let's not waste anymore time. Prepare to fire the ANEB NanoBots!!"  
  
The golden star on Voltron's belt opened and launched a swarm of tiny microscopic NanoBots, each robot loaded with Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. Sensing danger, Godzilla emitted another shockwave from his body and destroyed all of the NanoBots. At the same time, the wave hit Voltron with such a tremendous impact that the mighty robot fell to the ground.  
  
"No!!" Yelled an angry Keith. "Godzilla, today you will be stopped!!"  
  
Voltron quickly rose to his feet and immediately fired every energy weapon and every missile that the mighty robot could muster. Being stunned with so much firepower, Godzilla fell to the ground. Voltron quickly launched another swarm of NanoBots, and this time every single one hit their target.  
  
"Yes!! We did it!!" Yelled Allura. Now we have to keep Godzilla down until the ANEB infects his entire body."  
  
"Form Blazing Sword!!" Yelled Keith.  
  
Once again, the mighty lion hands of Voltron rammed together with a tremendous force. A powerful beam of energy emerged and materialized into the powerful Blazing Sword. As Voltron charged at a weakened Godzilla, the mutated titan miraculously rose to his feet and tried to flee, but the might robot managed to sever Godzilla's right arm and shoulder. Roaring with pain and agony, Godzilla once again fell to the ground in a puddle of his own green blood.  
  
The Voltron Force suddenly felt a tremendous remorse for the fallen mutation. Their hearts were overwhelmed with grief. Although Voltron destroyed hundreds of Zarkon's Ro-Beasts in the past, he had never harmed a living creature until now.  
  
"My God, what have we done?" Asked Allura with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What we had to do Allura," said Keith. "I regret tremendously that we had to cause so much pain and suffering to Godzilla, but he needs to be stopped. A creature as big and powerful as Godzilla can cause nothing but death and destruction wherever he goes."  
  
"Agreed," said Captain Sisko. "The Godzilla of Earth caused the destruction of countless cities and the lives of millions innocent people. We can't let this happen to Arus, we must end this now."  
  
"Okay team, we have to end this now," Said Keith. "Are you all of you ready?"  
  
"Red lion, ready!" responded Bietra.  
  
"Green lion, ready!" responded Alfor.  
  
"Blue lion, ready!" responded Allura.  
  
"Yellow lion, ready!" responded Sisko.  
  
"Then let's go!" commanded Keith.  
  
In unison, the team declared, "Let's go Voltron Force!!"   
  
The ANEB was definitely taking affect; Godzilla was unconscious and completely immobile. Immediately, the mighty robot took to the air and prepared the Mutant Cell Destroyer. From Voltron's cross beam, a bright yellow energy beam emerged and struck Godzilla, causing his body to become transparent. Godzilla's anatomy was becoming more and more visible, his entire body slowly started to harden and dry.   
  
"It's working!" Yelled Princess Bietra. "Godzilla's mutated cellular structure is breaking down. His mutated body will break apart in a matter of minutes and revert to his pre-mutated state."  
  
But just then, Godzilla's spines began to glow bright red and crackle with atomic energy.   
  
"Oh my God, this is unreal!!" Said a stunned Alfor.  
  
Godzilla's eyes opened and as he quickly rose to his feet, a heat distortion emanated from his mouth. Then, a powerful red energy beam bursts out and hits Voltron with such a tremendous force that the mighty robot completely disintegrated. Just before the remains of Voltron hit the ground, the Voltron Force immediately ejected and watched as the mightiest of all robots fell to his death.  
  
With a mighty roar that was heard throughout the planet, Godzilla fell to the ground with such force that his body literally broke apart and turned to dust in a matter of minutes. As the Voltron Force landed and emerged from their escape pods, they witnessed the wind blow away Godzilla's remains.  
  
"Look," said Allura. "Something is moving..."  
  
As the Voltron Force got closer, Bietra noticed a familiar animal come forth from the mist.   
  
"That's a Lezaraoth!" Said Bietra. "So Godzilla was a mutated Lezaraoth?"  
  
"What is a Lezaraoth?" Asked a confused Captain Sisko.  
  
"A Lezaraoth is sea animal. It's sort of like a cross between Earth's alligator and a tiger." Answered Bietra.  
  
"And just as dangerous I imagine," said Captain Sisko.  
  
"Yes but it spends most of it's life in the sea and hunts for food on land. It's too weak to pose any threat to us. We should just leave it be, it will return to the sea when it regains its strength." Said Bietra.  
  
As the Voltron Force walked passed the creature, they headed towards the city of Uera. Thousands of people who were in hiding or in shelters came out and started congratulating the Voltron Force for saving Arus. In a happy and victorious moment, Kaith, Allura, Bietra, Alfor and Captain Sisko were in deep thought in their own mind. They had saved the planet from an unstoppable threat, but at a heavy price. Millions of people were hurt, thousands were killed, two major cities destroyed, the planet's atmosphere remained heavily damaged by the radiation, thousands of the planet's animals remained mutants, and Voltron was destroyed. It will take many years to heal Arus, but finally, it is laid to rest...  
  
The End  
  



End file.
